james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Uytp7/Pandora and Earth collides
All the good stories have something in common: interesting story, multi-dimensional characters, a fascinating milieu and the most important, fluent narrative. Of cource, things like love, supernatural things and psychology may also be important elements of a story. On this blog is the first chapter of a new Avatar story, which plot can be found summarized here: http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Uytp7/The_fate_of_two_worlds This first paragraph doesn't actually yet start a new story, it just sums up the events of the film and presents a new person who will have a very important role in this new story and it's subsequent events. The text may contain some language errors, as it has been translated from Finnish to English. (because Finnish is my native language) but I hope and believe that the text is still as good as in Finnish language. At least I tried my best. All comments are more than welcome! ---- 1. Time gild memories Some things will remain for a long time. The stories live on from generation to generation. Great heroes will be remembered. Definitely. On the other hand stinging losses and great suffering will also be remembered. Just as surely. Humanity is decaying. The war has broken out. All natural is the past. The only important thing is money. It continues to receive new weapons to beat the opponents. But sometimes it is not enough. Sometimes it is assumed away. Higher. But the people decided to go to Pandora. Distant moon, which colonize the breed named na'vi. Three-metric, blue skin and cat-lookin creatures live there in harmony with "mother" nature. Since the beginning, na'vi didn't got along with humans. Humans are only interested about the unobtanium, which is trageously valuable. They are not interested about nature, let alone its well-being. Natives got angry about this lack of respect and went to war. Chaos was complete. Excavation were disturbed and for all of mankind Pandora became synonymous with hell. But man is inventive. Instead of arms them resorted to cunning and science. Avatar program was hoped to bring peace and understanding between these two reces. By combining na'vi and human DNA, people were able to create avatar bodies which human consciousness could be transferred through the link. So people could move around a Pandora's Toxic atmosphere without oxygen masks. Construction began in harmony. People offered to the natives who knows what: medicine, roads, education but the na'vi people were not interested. They did not want to receive anything from humans, they trusted their lives into the hands of Eywa, their divinity's hands. This did not please humans. The last rivet was Dr. Grace Augustine, a research director, school closures, when the communication between humans and na'vien almost disappeared. More and more power among the people received the impression that eventually have to resort to arms and forcibly take the Unobtanium. According to the reckoning of people they came to Pandora in 2129. About twentyfive years later, came Jake Sully. Originally, he came to the place of his dead brother point blank in the Avatar program. But in the end it became something bigger. Something that saved the whole Pandora and the local population. Something which na'vi told to each other for a long time. -"Tawtute arrived here many time ago. In high flying, big machines, which contained strange weapons. Immediately after arriving, they began work on excavating. Almost all of the people were cruel and greedy. They just throw us what happens and destroyed many trees in the forest. But all the people were not the same. One woman, a natural scientist, founded the village school, which I went to. There, I learned inglisi for the first time, people's language. He had a good heart. However, as soon as school was closed because Eytukan had had enough of human's stone cutting and the devastation it caused." -What happened then, asks a small na'vi boy excited. Moment of silence. -We began the war, the old na'vi continue. The war against oppression. With bows and arrows stone cutting nuisance. However, we didn't succeed very well. Humans had superior equipment. Anger grew among us. But nothing helped. Humans continued digging stones. Then he arrived. JakeSully, savior. -My father, the son of another na'vi whispers to the boy's ear. -Initially, he seemed similar to the others, says an old na'vi. Cold-blooded, greedy human being, someone who is only interested in a gray stone and an external good. The fate selected that he was alone in the jungle. Lost in. Then he met Neytiri, his future women, the first time. Our people received a sign from the Sacred tree, from it's pure spirits, Atokirina. Neytiri not firing him, but JakeSully is rescued and brought to the village. But nothing was certain. We had not met before the unil-Tiran-tokx (dreamwalker body). We did not know anything about them. Eytukan finally decided to teach him to our ways. Listen to the forest, and wildlife. Listen to the innermost and find their own goodness. Reportedly the next debate took place between JakeSully and Mo'at who was Tsahik, the one who interprets the will on Eywa. -Why did you come to us? -I came to learn. -We have tried to teach other Sky People... It is hard to fill a cup which is already full. -My cup is empty. Trust me. -JakeSully was allowed to stay, says an old na'vi with quiet voice. Neytiri taught him the na'vi way of life. Gradually JakeSully changed, healed from his madness. He became one of us. He found his own ikran, joined the hunters, learned our language, and made the re-emergence. We trusted him completely, even if we knew what he had been before.There were still skeptics. Tsu'tey, a great warrior, which was to become the next olo'eyktan, did not trust this newcomer. All eyes are turned to the old na'vi man and silent as a grave. - Suspicion turned-in part correct, he continues. JakeSully had been sent a spy among us. The sky people had given him the task. Find out how to get us to move away from Kelutrel. Off, so that people can dig over more that magic stone. Big sigh resounds square. -One morning, people were ready to attack. Quantities machines rumbled all living things under their big wheels. The sight was terrifying. All pretty was decimated. All belonging to Eywa was destroying. Eytukan not, however, refused to step aside willingly. He gathered a large army, which was lead by Tsu'tey. JakeSully, however, had a different view. He urged all to move out of the way or else we all going to die! Shiver goes before the audience. -Tsu'tey and JakeSully drifted royal, says an old na'vi ominously. Eventually the truth was revealed. Uniltiranyu was a traitor. He knew that the humans will attack. He did not warn us. He gave it all to happen. Eytukan ordered them to be committed to a tree and killed. Our former friend toktor Augustine also had to be committed, as he was also involved in the sky people's plot. They were tied and closed. Mo'at raised the knife. Before she could do anynothing, behind the rocks appeared sky people. In their gigantic machines, they came and took their weapons. We were powerless. We had to go away. Smoke and fire filled the air. But despite everything, yet was still a small glimmer of hope. Among the most devastation, Mo'at releases the prisoners, saying: "If you're really one of us, help us." In the same moment, a clear sound clink. -But why he released JakeSully? After all what he did? -It is none other than himself Tsahik can say for sure, says an old na'vi. Maybe Eywa sent to hers interpreter some kind of message. Or she knew within himself that the only one who can ultimately win people, is man himself. Someone who understands them. JakeSully was. He knew what people would do and how they would operate. -What happened then, asks a little na'vi girl. -JakeSully heroically saved many na'vis under the falling Kelutrel, the old na'vi replyes. Human bombs poured it. Destroyed was enormous. We lost our home, and a large piece of our lives and our hearts. What to do when all seems lost? We resorted to Eywa and journeyed to the tree of souls. But not JakeSully. Mighty Eytukan died in the battle. Neytiri got his bow and Tsu'tey got the clan leader status. He drove Jake forever. Away from them. Away form poisoning them with the human world. Jake Sully became a traitor, outcast, who does not know where to go when he could not go anywhere. People turned away from him, because he fond of us. And we turned our backs on him, because he took the task what greedy humans gave to him. Old na'vi is quiet for a short moment and then continues: -Who knows what happens next? After a moment of silence, everybody could hear a tiny voice: -Toruk Makto. -Right. Toruk Makto, says the old na'vi quietly. Toruk, ruler of the sky, the largest and most powerful ikran agrees tsaheylu only with a few navi's. Those who are able to beat it, and they who are the real heroes. Selected by the Eywa, saviors, who in the time of great sorrow will give hope to our txe'lan and go to war head held high. He, once again, takes a small break. -I remember it well. We sang together in the tree of soul. We sang all the lives lost, that Eywa would take them as their own. Among the song appears a large shadow in the sky. All turns to look at it and some run a couple of steps away. However, I do not do so. I believe, directly to that wonderful show. It is Toruk. Toruk Jake Sully on his back. Great joy fills my heart. There is hope yet. Gradually, others will see, this is not an attack. This is our rescue! JakeSully is back. He rides with Toruk. Murmur filled the entire camp. JakeSully soon came down and he began to walk slowly towards the tree of souls and toward the clan leaders. All stared at him perplexed. Some approached him and tried to touch him. The moment seemed to hold forever. But it was something indescribable. We all feel it. JakeSully marched directly to Tsu'tey and Neytiri in front of our people and asked for forgiveness. And he got it. He became the sixth Toruk Makto, shadow rider. It gave everyone hope. When Toruk Makto called, the other clans replied and we got help. In the time of great sorrow Toruk Makto unites us. But the war also requires a great losses. Omaticaya's friend Dr Augustine died just before the departure of the battle. He was apparently a victim of human arms. Old na'vi sighs deeply. -We tried to pray together help from Eywa to move permanently doctorate to hers na'vi body. It didn't work, says old na'vi directly. Her injuries were too great. It was, however, JakeSully more reason to take revenge on humans. His rage towards people continues to grow. But still we were patient. We waited for more troops, which arrived soon thousands and thousands. Eventually we were ready. But humans are not stupid. Thank you JakeSully's spy work, they knew what to do. They knew about tree of souls. The sky people decided to leave their stations to destroy with their machinery and guns our the most important place. Toruk Makto, however, was alert. We organized ambush. The taronyu were flying, the riders rode, and shooters shoot arrows on them. We seized people. But the great battle lasted a really long time. Although the range seemed to be the other half profit, after a while came back to second. Square is absolutely quiet. Campfire creates diagonal shadows all over the square. -High-end, the battle resolved itself Toruk Makto awesome. After many friends died, he hit the big evil and finally got it down to the ground. During a fight on land he eventually won the people and their machines. Apparently Eywa itself entered the battle and got the whole world on the attack against the people of the sky. Similarly, I have heard that the final attack was made by arrow, which was shot with Eytukan's spring, which has been made of the Kelutrel wood. Neytiri saved Omaticaya people. Na'vi people. She shoot the final shot. Now that precious object is carried by the great master, JakeSully, the likes of which can never become again. He has passed the eye of Eywa and returned. Leaved failure of the human body behind and joined permanently into the Omaticaya people. That, if anything, proves him to be something really great. Nearly comparapable to Eywa. Suddenly a strong voice says: -That's enough Karyu (teacher). No more for tonight. You will mix their heads if you continue speaking. Someone rises from among the listeners and squeals: -Sa'nok sa'nok, guess what. -Shhh. Not here Jason. Neytiri turns and says: -Well I guess this was all here. Everybody go to home tree. It's begin to be late. -But I have a couple of other stories to tell, says an old na'vi. -Tell them, then next time. Tomorrow is a new day. All outgoing obedient to their own direction, also his head slightly shaking Karyu. -Mom, okay now to talk? -Speak freely Jason. -Is it true that my father did all that? -I just heard the final half, but yes, you dad really saved us all. Although, the story slightly exaggerated by the old Karyu. -I think it sounded amazing. I would also like to be a hero -Surely you will be one. If you only learn hard how to survive in the forest and elsewhere. -Did you really helped my father to kill the great evil? Neytiri blush a little bit. - I think I helped, but not now talking about it. I will tell everything in more detail when you are older and ready to receive the secret. -What secret? -I just said, that you will know it, when you are older. But let's go to home tree now. Otherwise, you father will be nervous. -Excellent. I get to ask him some more about the great war. -Huoh, Neytiri sighs. I wonder what Jason will become when he is so curious about everything, Neytiri thinks. Bottomless curiosity is not always a virtue, sometimes it can also drive you more into trouble. Thanks to Jake, the na'vi's now live in a time of peace. The last years have been a return to the roots. Human traces are been disposed. But the planet Earth is once again seething. The problems are built up there and all eyes turned again to Pandora. New winds are blowing to the whole na'vi people shortly. Category:Blog posts